Secrets can Kill
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: A woman with a deadly secret is running from the Sheriff of Nottingham. Trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes. Find out what happens when she gets caught up with Robin Hood and his band of outcasts in the middle of Sherwood Forest. Will/OC friendship for now... read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Running

**Secrets can Kill **

**Chapter One ~ Hunted**

**.::*::.**

Vanora went running through Sherwood Forest as the Sherriff's men chased after her on their horses. Her long dark hair was flowing past her and flying in the wind. She ran as fast as her feet would take her and shrieked as she was knocked into someone and they went tumbling down the hill together. He landed on top of her, pinning her arms just over her head. Vanora struggled against her captor and realized it had been a young man with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes and a little stubble. He looked in awe at her as he pinned her down and straddled her waist.

"You're a girl?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and will you get the hell off me?" Vanora retorted.

"Oi, Will!" another voice came from behind them. "What've you caught today?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she demanded, fiercely. The blonde man came and peered over Will's shoulder.

"A girl…" he had an amused grin on his face and let out a laugh as he patted Will on the shoulder. "Well done!"

"I'm a _woman_ and get off me, you prick." Vanora snapped.

"No, not until you tell us why you were running," Will demanded.

"That is none of your business, _**Will.**_ Now, get off me."

"Nope,"

"Fine,"

She head-butted him and caught him off guard, pushing him aside before scrambling to get up. Will yelled out in surprise as he was knocked off her. The blonde was quick and grabbed Vanora by the waist and gripped onto her.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell us who you are."

Vanora struggled and kicked at the air, and elbowed the blonde in the stomach but he still kept his grip on her.

"Don't hurt her! Let her go."

"No, if I do she'll run for it!"

"Allan—,"

"She was runnin' from someone, Will," Allan told. "She won't say why. We'll take her to Robin. He'll know what to do."

"Tie her up and blindfold her…just in case." The two struggled to fight with Vanora but eventually got her hands bound and led her across the forest to the caves. Once seated down, her blindfolds were removed and Vanora sent glares at her captors. Two other men walked into the cave and they kept their backs to Vanora as they argued quietly what to do with her. Finally, one of them broke the silence,

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she returned.

"I'm Robin of Locksley," he answered. "You've already met Will Scarlett, Allan A Dale, and this is Much. Djaq and Little John aren't here yet but you'll met them soon enough."

"Pfft yeah, right and I'm Princess Eleanor daughter of Prince John."

"Really?" Much asked, amazed.

"No," Vanora exclaimed. "Do you really think I'd ever tell you who I am?"

"Are you going to tell us why you were running? I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Robin claimed.

"Long story short, I was running from the Sherriff so I suppose we're on the same page. Yes?"

"Why?"

"I hate him and he hates me. Now, will you please let me go?"

"I think you should stay here for a while until the Sherriff stops looking for you."

"Fine,"

_**.::*::.**_

_Earlier that Morning ~ _

_ "I found the girl, Sherriff," Guy of Gisborn walked into the great hall as the Sherriff of Nottingham waited for news. Two of the guardsmen dragged the woman with dark hair and pale skin to the room. _

_ "Do you know why you are here, girl?" Sherriff asked, loudly. The woman glared at him and clenched her jaw. _

_ "I can speak English, you know." The woman answered. _

_ "Where is the rest of your family? Are they still stuck in Errin? Pity you can't help them or provide for them…" _

_ "Go kiss a horses' arse," _

_ "Watch that tongue of yours or you won't have a tongue to use." Guy of Gisborn snapped, glowering at the girl. _

_ "Although, if you tell me what you are hiding, you and your brother will both be released."_

_ "You have my brother?" _

_ "Bring him in."_

_Two guardsmen dragged a tall, raggedy looking boy into the great hall and forced him onto his knees. _

_ "Dickon!" _

_ "Vanora, whatever they say, do not tell them anything." _

_ "Let my brother go, please." Vanora pleaded. "He has nothing to do with this."_

_ "He has everything to do with this matter. Now, Vanora, was it? If you do not tell me what you were hiding and why it was so important to you, I'll hang him. You'll never see your brother again."_

_ "Hang me then." Dickon demanded. _

_ "Oh, so eager to die, I see. Very well, then…"_

_The guards wrapped a noose around Dickon's neck and hoisted him up on a hook that hung near the lower ceiling of the torture room. Vanora screamed as Dickon was hung and a knife driven through his chest. _

_ "DICKON!" _

_ "Now, tell me where the box is…the one you threw somewhere?"_

_ "I don't know!" Vanora yelled. _

_ "Liar!" Sherriff yelled back. "Tell me where it is!"_

_ "I don't know where I threw it! Maybe if you'll let me go find it, I can bring it back for you." Vanora shouted. The Sherriff raised his hand and smacked her cheek._

_ "Go find the box and bring it directly to me. If you do not, you will die. Get out." _

_Vanora ran as quickly as her feet would take her. The Sherriff looked at Guy of Gisborn._

_ "Follow her,"_

**.::*::.**

Vanora sighed as she shook herself out of her reverie. It was a horrid morning...and now she had no family here in England. Her elder brother had been the only one willing to travel across to England with her and now he was gone. Footsteps echoing in the caves made her look up and groan in irritation when she had seen Will, the boy who had caught her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing...er, I just wanted to see if you were fine. Sorry for earlier,"

"How kind of you to apologise," Vanora drawled. "When can I leave?"

"Robin hasn't decided yet."

"So, I'm technically a prisoner to a bunch of outcasts. Caught again..."

"What's your problem?" Will asked, his brows furrowing as he sent her a look.

"Right now?" Vanora returned, coolly, "You."

"Oh, good, you're talking. Do you want to tell us why you've been running?"

"No, I already told you that I was running from the Sherriff. I don't need to tell you why. That's my personal business. Now please, let me go."

"Why don't you just stay the night tonight and I'll decide by morning whether or not to let you go. You can eat with us."

"Fine," Vanora said after a long silence.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" Robin inquired.

"Hmm, we'll see. I'll decide by morning whether or not to tell you my name," she responded, with a smirk. Her comment earned a few chuckles as Robin shook his head.

"Women...I will never understand them."

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first attempt ever at a Robin Hood fanfiction. Please, review and if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know! This will eventually be a Will/OC but for now, it'll just be a close friendship. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**Secrets can Kill **

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

**.::*::.**

_**Three days…I've been in this cave tied up for three days. **_Vanora thought, bitterly. She sighed and looked around the dismal cave. Vanora listened and she could hear Robin and his men outside talking amongst themselves, laughing occasionally. Footsteps echoed in the caves as someone shuffled in. Vanora looked up to see Will standing over me with a smile plastered across his face.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she remarked, sardonically.

"Look, I understand you don't like me for whatever it is I did…but can we at least have manners like civil humans?"

"Aren't we? Do you see me lashing out like a wild animal, attacking everyone?"

"No, you're tied up. God knows what you'll do if I'd untie you."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Vanora demanded. "You're not spying on me for Robin are you?"

"I came here on my own freewill. Why are you asking so many questions? I thought I was the one supposedly interrogating you. Before you say anything, I just want to get to know you. For my own reasons, not because Robin asked me to," Will explained.

Vanora bit her lip to keep a smile from developing. Will lowered himself down and sat down in front of her with his hands resting on his knees as he sat cross-legged.

"So," Vanora said.

"Let's start over?"

"I suppose we could…"

"I'm Will Scarlett. What's your name?"

Vanora laughed a little before responding.

"Vanora Dalaigh, pleasure to meet you, Will."

"Likewise," Will agreed. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What wasn't so hard?"

"Being civil,"

That earned a laugh from both of them. Will noticed how when she smiled, everything about her was different. Her eyes glowed a little more and her cheeks turned rosy pink.

"So,"

"If I let you go, will you promise to be decent and introduce yourself to the rest of our brotherhood of outcasts?"

Vanora laughed again and nodded.

"I really don't want to be tied up for another day. My arms and back are sore. I won't try and run either."

After being introduced properly to all of Robin's men, Vanora had joined them for a meal and sat beside Will. The others, she could tell, were a little skeptical of having her around but she hoped they would become friends…even acquaintances would have suited Vanora. Robin tossed her half a loaf of bread which she dipped into stew.

"Do you lot eat stew every day?" she asked.

"I don't know how to make much. If you're offering to cook, then that is most welcoming." Vanora remembered the man who spoke to her was known as Little John.

"I do have a few of my mother's recipes. She taught me everything I know about cooking. I would be glad to help out occasionally."

"Good, I'm getting tired of rabbit stew. No offense, Little John." Much said. Little John rolled his eyes and continued carving on a piece of wood he had.

**. . . **

"Here are some blankets and the bag you had. I didn't look through it, don't worry." Will said, later that night. "The cave floor isn't comfortable but it's better than nothing. These make it a bit softer."

"I'll be on my way again tomorrow morning…after breakfast."

"Where will you go?"

"I dunno…London maybe or the sea side. I've heard it's lovely." Vanora answered, as she sorted her blankets out into a makeshift bed.

"You can always stay with us. We could use an extra hand."

"I don't want to impose or overstay my welcome. Thank you, though,"

Will nodded and watched as she went to lie down under her covers.

"Good night, Vanora,"

As she shut her eyes, Vanora easily fell asleep and didn't even feel Will's hand as he gently brushed hair out of her eyes. Not long after, nightmares began to plague her sleep.

_"Although, if you tell me what you are hiding, you and your brother will both be released."_

_"You have my brother?" _

_"Bring him in."_

_Two guardsmen dragged a tall, raggedy looking boy into the great hall and forced him onto his knees. _

_"Dickon!" _

_"Vanora, whatever they say, do not tell them anything." _

_"Let my brother go, please." Vanora pleaded. "He has nothing to do with this."_

_"He has everything to do with this matter. Now, Vanora, was it? If you do not tell me what you were hiding and why it was so important to you, I'll hang him. You'll never see your brother again."_

_"Hang me then." Dickon demanded. _

_"Oh, so eager to die, I see. Very well, then…"_

_The guards wrapped a noose around Dickon's neck and hoisted him up on a hook that hung near the lower ceiling of the torture room. Vanora screamed as Dickon was hung and a knife driven through his chest. _

_"DICKON!" _

Blood-curdling screams sounded through the caves as Vanora was woken from her nightmares of her brother's death. Torches were lit around her and groans were heard coming from Robin's men.

"What the bloody hell—," a grumble came from Allan as he shot up. Vanora was still thrashing and screaming as Will ran to her side, holding her arms firmly.

"Vanora!" he called. "Vanora, wake up!"

She was panting and letting out little sobs as she woke from her nightmare. Will was hovering over her, holding her arms. Robin peered over Will's shoulder as Vanora was pulled up into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to calm herself and her breathing.

"What happened?"

"Just a dream…just a dream," Vanora murmured.

"We're lucky if we weren't given away." Djaq told Robin. Will looked over at Robin, Jack and Allan.

"Vanora, what happened?" Robin asked.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. "My brother… I have to go back for him."

She struggled free from Will's arms and wiped her tears. She grabbed her bag and began to fold everything up.

"No, you can't go out at this time of night."

"You don't understand!" Vanora gritted, angrily. "I **have** to go back for my brother! He needs me!"

"We will go. We'll go get your brother back tomorrow morning. I promise," said Robin. "Just try and get some rest. Will, keep an eye on her so she doesn't have another nightmare."

Vanora and Will glanced at one another before Vanora made herself comfortable again.

"What's your brother's name?" Will asked, as everyone else went back to their makeshift beds.

"Dickon,"

"Older or younger?"

"Yes, older by three and a half minutes,"

"I would never have imagined that you'd have a twin."

"He's dead."

"Oh,"

There was nothing left to say. Will just stared blankly at Vanora as she shifted on her blankets. She wrapped one of them around her and brought her knees close to her chest.

"The Sheriff murdered him this morning."

"Vanora, you don't need to tell me. If you're not—,"

"It's fine, Will," replied Vanora. "I want to give the Sheriff hell. He doesn't know what's coming for him."

"But you're just a gir — woman," Will cleared his throat and moved so he was sitting beside her.

Vanora giggled.

"So you don't think a woman is capable of anything except being a housewife and a mother?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I am only teasing you, Will." Vanora's smile faded as she looked away from Will. If only you knew what I was capable of, you wouldn't even be talking to me now.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about home. My mum hasn't seen me or Dickon in three years and now my brother's dead. She'll never forgive herself for letting us come to Nottingham. Sorry, anyway…"

"You should get some sleep. I'll sit up with you for a little while."

"You don't have to—,"

"I know, but I'm going to anyway."

"Thanks, Will,"

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

_**.::*::.**_

_**AN: Thanks for your reviews! Much appreciated! I hope this wasn't too rushed. Anyway next chapter, you'll find out Vanora's big secret. Will won't yet…but I know when he'll find out. Soon, but not too soon! ; ) : ) **_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Secrets can Kill**

**Chapter Three ~ Memories**

**.::*::.**

_**Flashback ~ **_

"_Vanora! Vanora! Oh for Christ's sake, where is that child!" Caitlynn exclaimed, shuffling around the small cottage. "Angus, have you seen your children?"_

_ "Not since the crack of dawn, Cat, you know she gets her stubbornness and temper from your side of the family."_

_ "Angus! Make yourself useful and go and fetch Vanora. Find that boy of your too. I don't want you sitting in the house all day drinking that whiskey of yours again." Caitlynn chased out her husband and continued with her baking when Vanora came running down the stairs, sweating and panting. "Where have you been?"_

_ "Trying to catch the fairies in the swamp," Vanora answered, breathlessly. _

_ "There are _no _such things as fairies. Stop filling your head with rubbish. Now, help me with this mix."_

**. . . **

_Later that evening, her father had returned late with Dickon. Vanora had been curled up by the fire in the armchair reading some old maps when the door slammed shut. There was heavy stomping and sudden raucous. Her father had been drinking again. Whenever he did, he was a different person. Her father was often angry when drunk on wine or ale or other strong drink and he terrified Vanora. There was a thud as someone was knocked to the ground. _

_ "…you worthless piece of shit," Angus spat. "When are you going to take your responsibilities seriously? You nearly burned half the blacksmith's shop!"_

_ "Pa, it wasn't my fault! I am not the only apprentice that works there! Master Eamonn ended my shift early today! I wasn't there when it caught fire!" _

_ "You are an embarrassment to me and your mother, Dickon!" Angus yelled. Vanora had closed her book now and was listening to her brother and father arguing. She peered over the chair and caught her father's glare. "And you, you think you have a right to eavesdrop on me? Come here!"_

_Vanora stood up slowly and felt her heart skip a beat as fear began creeping up her spine. _

_ "Now!" Angus snarled. She obeyed and came up to her father, wincing as he gripped her jaw. "It's time you found a husband and became a housewife."_

_ "Keep your hands off my sister." Dickon said, standing up off the ground. He received a smack in response and went tumbling back due to the force of the impact. Angus glared at Vanora and nodded. _

_ "You'll get a husband tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." _

_ "Father, I'm only fifteen!" _

_ "Old enough to bear children," Angus drawled. "And be a wench to your husband,"_

_ "Don't talk about my sister like that!" Dickon snarled before lunging at their father. "You always have too much to drink! Don't you hear yourself?"_

_ "Enough, boy, learn your place!" Angus shouted, slamming Dickon down onto the table. _

_ "No!" Vanora screamed. "STOP!"_

_She clenched her fists together and glared at her father. Before he could give Dickon another beating, Angus released his son and fell on the ground writhing and squirming in pain. He screamed in agony as though his bones were being pulled and twisted in every way. _

_ "Leave. My. Brother. Alone." Vanora gritted, as she continued clenching her fists until her nails dug into her skin. Angus continued screaming in agony and rolling about until Caitlynn came rushing towards them, yelling at Vanora to stop. _

_ "Vanora! You are going to kill your father if you do not stop!"_

_Dickon grabbed hold of his sister. _

_ "Vanora, look at me! Look at me, take a deep breath. Calm down. It's okay. I'm okay. Look at me." Dickon's voice soothed her and soon, her anger subsided and she let out a deep sigh. She released her fists and looked at her father who was still weeping and sprawled on the floor. _

_ "Dickon, take her to her room. I'll be there in a moment." Caitlynn said. Once hiding in her room, Vanora let tears fall freely as she looked at her twin brother._

_ "What's wrong with me, Dickon?" she asked, in a whisper. _

_ "You listen to me now: there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing will ever change the fact that you are my sister and I love you no matter what."_

_Vanora nodded and let out a staggered laugh before hugging her brother. _

_ "I love you too, Dickon," she whispered as he embraced her. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for."_

_The bedroom door opened and the twins pulled away. Vanora wiped her tears as they both looked to their mother. _

_ "Dickon, I need a word with Vanora alone."_

_He obeyed and left his mother and sister alone. _

_ "There is something you need to know and understand about the women in our family. I did not think it would happen so soon."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "You have magic in your veins. You are a sorceress, Vanora. You felt the rush of magic in you when your father attacked you and Dickon, didn't you?" Caitlynn asked, calmly. _

_ "How? What—,"_

_Vanora was breathing heavily and staring at Caitlynn wide-eyed. _

_ "Occasionally, the magic skips a generation in our clan. I never received the abilities but my mother and my sister had the blood of a sorceress. We — you are a part of the High Priestesses of the Isle—,"_

_ "No!" Vanora yelled, standing up. "I DON'T WANT IT! I don't want any of it! I do not want to be a sorceress. Do you know what everyone would do if they found out I was a sorceress?"_

_ "It is not something that you ask for; it is something you are born with. You cannot run from It. You must collaborate with your abilities. If you do not learn to harness your magic properly, it could do unimaginable things." _

_ "I don't want any of this. Why didn't you tell me?" Vanora cried. _

_ "I wanted to, my love. You were not ready to take on the responsibilities of the High Priestesses yet. You are still young."_

_ "Mama," _

_ "My love, you must leave our home now. You must travel to Britain and guide your magic. You may turn to be one of the most powerful sorceresses of our time."_

_ "Like Morgana le Fay?"_

_Caitlynn chuckled and shook her head. _

_ "I pray you use your magic for the desire to do good…and not fall to darkness like Morgana."_

_ "Will you come with me, Mama?"_

_ "I cannot. I do not possess such gifts. But your brother may escort you to the Isle."_

**.::*::.**

"Vanora?" a familiar voice sounded behind her as she turned around. Her reverie had been interrupted and she smiled when she saw it was only Will. "Here's some breakfast,"

"Let me guess, pigeons' eggs and potatoes?" Vanora inquired, still smiling as Will sat beside her.

"When did you get so clever?"

"I've always been clever," Vanora responded. "So what have you got planned for today?"

"I'm on the first watch…to make sure that the Sheriff's men don't come too close to our camp."

"Can I come with you?"

"I thought you said you were leaving today," Will commented.

"You don't _want_ me to stay?" Vanora asked, pretending to be offended. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at Will. His expression changed instantly to guilt and possibly shock.

"No! I didn't mean—,"

Vanora started giggling and wouldn't stop. When Will finally caught on, he shook his head at her and nudged her playfully.

"You and your sarcasm! It'll be the death of me if Robin won't."

"Okay, okay, I'll try and be less sardonic. Only once and a while,"

"To answer your question, yes, you can come with me. One question before we go. Do you know how to handle a bow?"

Vanora raised a brow at him and set down her plate of breakfast before grabbing Will's longbow from him and an arrow from his quiver. She pointed it at a squirrel that was sitting on a branch and fired. The arrow stuck out of the squirrel's stomach and she handed the bow back to Will.

"Okay," Will exclaimed, with a smile. "Great, you'd better hurry with your breakfast then."

**.::*::.**

**AN: YEP! Vanora is a sorceress! The next chapter will be updated soon again! Thanks for your reviews! Oh, I made a section on my profile page for "Secrets can Kill" there's a link for two pictures. I imagined **Lily Collins** as Vanora and **Eddie Redmayne** as Dickon. Angus Dalaigh (their father) : **Ray Winstone** and their mother (Caitlynn Dalaigh) : It's a tough call between **Michelle Fairley** or **Janet McTeer**. Let me know what you think! : ) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 Something Unusual

**Secrets can Kill **

**Chapter Four ~ Something Unusual**

**.::*::.**

Will and Vanora scouted through the forest that morning on the edge of the outcast's camp in silence. There wasn't much to talk about, but they were grateful for each other's company. Will occasionally glanced at Vanora, taking in her features. Her skin was pale and her eyes a beautiful shade of dark brown that matched her hair. Will found that he was staring at her more than he should have been; once he realized this, he shifted his gaze elsewhere. Vanora sat down on the edge of a small cliff side, her feet dangling over the edge. She began plaiting her golden brown hair over her shoulder. Once she finished, Vanora pulled out a string from her knapsack and tied her hair and left the braid over her shoulder.

"So, is this what you do when you're not raiding Nottingham in disguise?" Vanora inquired, breaking the silence. Will glanced at her again and noticed her watching him. "Just sit here and wait until something fun happens?"

Will laughed.

"I suppose so," Will said, with a shrug.

"Well come on, then, let's wander around…see what we can find!" Vanora urged. She hopped down from the little rock they'd been sitting on and laughed when she fell on all fours. "I thought that would have been a little more graceful!"

She looked up at Will who slid down and met her at the bottom. He smiled at her as he placed his hands on her waist, helping her up. They began trudging downhill, sliding on the leaves a few times and damp ground. Distant horses' hooves made Vanora and Will both look up.

"Sheriff?" she asked.

"Or it could be Gisborn," he answered. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her back up the slope to the rocks they had been earlier. Vanora struggled to keep herself up, especially considering she had on a heavy ankle-length dress and kept on tripping over it. Will helped her up again and led them into a crevice between large cliffs as the horses drew closer. He brought a finger to his lips to keep quiet and Vanora nodded. There were distant voices behind the rocks. Vanora recognized one of the voices. It belonged to Guy of Gisborn…ever since she had met him, Vanora despised him. There was nothing humane about him, she'd concluded, just like the Sheriff. As Vanora looked down at their feet, she spotted a little black snake slithering through the crack. She let out a sharp gasp but her mouth was covered before she could shriek.

"…search the grounds," Guy of Gisborn commanded. Footsteps shuffled around them. "The girl needs to be found or the Sheriff will have your heads."

Will and Vanora exchanged looks even as he kept his hand over her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Vanora lightly shifted so she kept her back toward Will as the Sheriff's guards did their rounds. Fortunately, none of them had been smart enough to check the crevice. Once the pair knew Guy of Gisborn and the guards were out of ear shot, Will and Vanora began to climb out of the rocks.

"We're lucky…" she said, with a scoff. "I hate that Gisborn. If I could, I'd have _his_ head."

Will laughed again and jumped up onto the rocks. He pulled Vanora out and gripped her waist. As she lifted herself up, Vanora ended up lightly head-butting Will. There was a small fraction of a second when their lips barely brushed up against one another. It was enough for both of them to pull back startled.

"Sorry…I'm usually clumsy. I didn't mean for that—," Vanora began.

"No, no…I should have been paying more attention too."

Vanora could faintly see a blush forming on Will's cheeks as he looked at her. She just as well ignored the little flutters she got in her chest after that.

"Let's just forget that." Vanora said, quickly.

"Yeah, I agree," he commented, with a nod. Vanora walked the forest path ahead of Will, still feeling awkward about the kiss…_it wasn't even that,_ she thought. _It's nothing. _She thought it had been more like kissing Dickon…and hoped it wouldn't happen again. But, she knew somewhere she had felt the flutters and forced herself to completely ignore the feelings. She and Will were friends…good friends and she happily accepted that. She didn't _want_ to be anything more in the first place. Vanora only hoped Will would agree on just a mutual friendship. Vanora stopped walking and looked at Will who was a few paces behind her.

"Look, whatever you're thinking, I just want to be friends. That is all I want." Vanora announced. "Just friends,"

"I, yeah, okay," Will replied, nodding. He gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, if we _are _going to be friends shouldn't we at least get to know one another a little better?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, we could just start with the basics then. You first," said Will.

"Right then, I'm seventeen. I had a twin brother who travelled with me to England. We were both born in Errin during the summer. Mother and Father are both still there. Er, I like the colour green. I can't sing or dance…I can cook a little and I like reading. What about you?"

"Hmm, okay, I'm eighteen…I've got a brother as well. I know how to pick locks. My father was a carpenter. He taught me everything I know about that and picking locks. There's nothing really interesting to know." Will added, with a laugh. "I did grow up in Locksley, same as Robin."

Vanora shook her head laughing.

"You don't look eighteen."

"Well, you don't look seventeen. I thought you'd be at least a little bit older than eighteen."

"Are you disappointed?" Vanora inquired.

"No,"

"Good," Vanora smiled at Will.

"Where the hell have you two been? Gisborn attacked again! They're lookin' for _her_!" Allan yelled, as he saw the two walking back towards the camp. "She has something that the Sheriff wants. I suggest you tell us what it is."

"Lay off, Allan," Will said, sending his friend a look. "Whatever it is, I doubt it's very important."

Vanora glanced at Will, biting her lip. _Oh, you are so wrong, Will. You have no idea. _She thought.

"Look, tomorrow, I promise I'll leave. If it that makes you much more at ease." Vanora said, looking back at Allan. He shrugged and made his way back to the camp with Will and Vanora following behind.

**. . . **

In the middle of the night, Vanora had woken up due to pain shooting through her abdomen. Silently, she cursed to herself as she pushed the blankets off her. She carefully made her way out of the caves, basically waddling out when she felt the warm sticky liquid.

"Shit," she hissed. Footsteps shuffling near her made her jump and nearly shriek.

"Vanora, what are you doing out here?"

Vanora sighed, realizing it had only been Djaq.

"I would tell you, Djaq…but,"

"Is it that time?"

"How—,"

"I'm a woman."

"How did I miss that? I should have seen it!" Vanora exclaimed, mentally smacking herself. "Do you have anything for the pain?"

"I can make herbal tea for you. Meanwhile, here…you will need these…and lots of cloth."

Djaq handed her a pair of trousers, a shirt and a pile of cloths. Vanora accepted it gratefully. Vanora awkwardly changed her clothes and did whatever was necessary. By the time she was done, Djaq came back with a cup of herbal tea. Together, they sat at the already dimmed fire. Vanora silently drank her tea, waiting for the pain to go away.

"How is it you live with all these men and you have to put up with _this_?" Vanora inquired. Djaq laughed.

"I've gotten used to it. You will too."

"I don't know if I'll be staying for that long."

"Why?"

Vanora sighed and gnawed at her lip, wondering if she should tell Djaq the truth.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course,"

"You can't tell _anyone. _Especially not Will," Vanora begged. "There are only two other people who know my secret. That is my mother and my brother. But you have to swear not to tell a living soul."

"I swear,"

Vanora sighed and closed her eyes, swallowing a knot that was forming in her throat.

"I can do magic. I was born with it but I didn't find out until two years ago when I nearly killed my own father because of it. I'm a sorceress."

Djaq stared at Vanora wide-eyed. There was a long silence between the two.

"Please, say something." Vanora whispered.

"Is that why you came to England?"

"I travelled to the Isle of the Blessed. Once I was done with my training, my brother and I decided to travel north instead of going back home to Errin,"

"No one else knows?" Djaq confirmed.

"No one," replied Vanora, "please, you can_not _tell a soul. I'm going to tell Will but on my own time…that is, if I end up staying longer than I intend."

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." Djaq whispered.

"Thank you,"

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: Gah! I had to throw in a little fluff between Will and Vanora! Tell me what you think! : ) Keep on reviewing! Make me happy! **


End file.
